


Phone Guy Gerdicht

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telefon-Kerl ist nicht wer wir denken er ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Guy Gerdicht

Authors Note: Yo im learning German, heres a goof attempt at a small poem

 

 Er geht die leeren hallen

 Der ort ist tot, ist getan

 Aber er ist nicht da

 Um wirklich eined dreck.

 Er bricht diie roboter auseinander

 Um sicherzustellen dass sie ihn nicht bekommen kann

 Allerdings, vergab er etwas...

 Dass sie nur tote kinder.

 So lief er und er lief

 From die seelen der gefallenen

 aber er konnte nicht entkommen sie

 und starb auf der flucht them.


End file.
